Princess Who?
by blacksunset1214
Summary: Zelda goes on a trip to clear her head. However, she is attacked and loses her memory. After being saved by a certain man in green, she stays with him and his family in Ordon. Will she ever regain her memories? Will she fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoop, another story! I've had this idea for awhile, so I'm excited that it's finally up. Italics are thoughts, memories, etc. Tee hee, I love Zelink :3. You have to admit, after playing Skyward Sword, that they're made for each other 3 XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dull. That's what Princess Zelda Harkinian's life was. Completely and utterly dull. With every day that passed, the castle didn't seem like a home, but more of a cage. Zelda was trapped in a world that included meeting after meeting, lessons on etiquette, an endless sea of dresses, jewelry, and silk gloves; that's only part of her day. On top of all that, her parents have been pressuring her about finding a suitor to marry. According to them, at the age of eighteen, you were supposed to have already found your "soul mate". In their case, a soul mate would be somebody wealthy and powerful her parents approved of. But Zelda didn't care. Everyday, she would meet dozens of nobles, only to plainly refuse and send them on their way. All of them were selfish and fastidious. They were demanding to the servants and never had the courtesy to even mutter a "thank you" or a "please".<p>

Today was like any other day. It was a bright and beautiful day outside. But as always, Zelda was stuck inside, where she only had windows to show her a glimpse of the outside world. She looked at the luscious grass with desire, then watched the passing clouds dreamily. _Oh, if only I could enjoy Hyrule in this kind of weather. No worries or anything burdening me. _Zelda sighed. It wasn't everyday that she could find time in her hectic schedule to enjoy nature.

"Zelda, get ready! You have a meeting in ten minutes!" a voice shouted from down the hall.

"Great," Zelda muttered to herself, before turning to face Impa, her caretaker.

Impa was the one person she could tell anything to. In a way, she was like her second mother. She's always there for Zelda, even more than her real mother is. Impa whisked her away to her room to get dressed for the meeting.

All throughout the dreadful meeting, Zelda blocked out the dreary voices talking about taxes and other things she didn't care for. She cared deeply for Hyrule, but finance just wasn't her strong subject. She was brought back to reality by her father, who was sitting next to her.

"Zelda, pay attention!" he hissed.

"Oh, um, sorry father," she muttered, before attempting to focus or at least seem interested in what was being said.

When Zelda returned to her room, she rubbed her tired eyes and sat on her bed. _I've had enough of this. I'll do anything, if it means getting out of this castle. Perhaps I can convince mother and father to give a vacation... It wouldn't hurt to try... _And with that, Zelda fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, Zelda was pacing outside the throne room. _What if they say no? What am I going to do then? If I escape, they'd find me in a heartbeat... I have to get out of here! _Finally, she mustered up enough courage to push open the doors of the throne room, where her parents resided.

"Mother, Father, I would like to ask you a question." Zelda spoke timidly.

Her parents nodded for her to go on.

"May I go on a vacation? Just travel somewhere else for a couple months alone?"

Before they could object, Zelda added to her question.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, now. If I'm in any danger, I have my magic to protect me. Going on this trip will help me clear my mind. Lately, as I'm sure you've noticed, I've been very distracted.", she said.

Her parents glanced at each other before turning to face her.

"Hmm... I guess you are old enough..." her father thought.

"And you're right. We have noticed you haven't been you're usual self." her mother added.

"Alright. You may go on your little vacation. Impa will help you alter your appearance, and we will supply you with rupees to last a few months. You leave in two days at dawn." her father decided.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zelda squealed. She flung her arms around their necks. They chuckled and she raced to her room to tell Impa of the good news and to start getting ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, wat'd you think? It's short, I know, but I'll try to make future chapters longer! Review and tell me what you think!**

** - liveoutloud120**


	2. Chapter 2

**The new and improved chapter 2 of Princess Who! Hehe, that rhymed... Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and italics are thoughts. Oh, and as I said before, this would probably take place in the Twilight Princess realm, but will feature characters from different realms and also places that don't exist in any realms. So in a way, it's also like an AU.**

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Zelda prepared for her much needed time off. With Impa's help, she packed the essentials, and altered her appearance. Now, she had long, straight jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She packed simple dresses, skirts, and tops; things she wasn't used to wearing, along with her black cloak. Its many pockets hidden inside proved useful.<p>

With each passing day, Zelda grew more and more excited. It had been decided that she didn't need an escort, as she was already twenty-one years old and could take care of herself.

When the day of her departure finally arrived, Zelda hugged her parents and Impa goodbye, and recieved a big wallet full of money and a dagger encrusted with jewwls for extra protection, as she had her magic as well. She had also been introduced to Dusk, a black stallion. Luckily, she still remembered how to ride a horse, despite not taking lessons for a few years. Maids strapped her luggage to Dusk while she looked back at Impa and her parents, waving them a last goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda's POV<strong>

I make my way through castle town to the South gate, and not one person recognized me. I cautiously walk down the street, getting shouldered by many people in the process as they hurriedly make their way to their destination. In the distance, I see the southern gate leading to Hyrule Field. My eyes widen in anticipation and I quicken my pace. Before I can make it, I'm shoved again, and topple over and fall on the cold cobblestone. Thinking the man who shoved me is going to apologize and lend a hand to help me up, I lay on the ground. I was wrong.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', lady!" the man huffs, then walked away.

Appalled, I get up myself, brushing off the dust on my skirt. _Well, that was rude. He could've been a gentleman and help me up. _I grab Dusk's reins and slowly lead her to the gate.

I raise a shaky hand to place on the handle, then pull it away. _I could still go back, it's not too late. Am I even ready for this? I hardly know anything about the outside world..._ I quickly dismiss the thoughts and reassure myself. _No. I'm not turning back now. I've finally convinced my parents to let me is it, the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. The freedom I've wished for is finally coming true._ Taking a deep breath, I firmly grasp the handle and push open the large door with all my might.

Grinning widely, I walk out into Hyrule Field, instantly feeling the warmth of the sunshine on my face. Kicking off my shoes, I run around and laugh with glee. The fresh air feels so nice, and the cool grass feels a million times better than the cold stone at the mansion.

I could stay like this forever.

Once my shoes are back on, I run up to Dusk, hoisting myself onto her back, taking out a map.

"Hmmm... Where should I go first? Maybe Zora's Domain... I haven't seen Ralis and Ruto in a few years. Or maybe Death Mountain? I haven't visited the Goron Tribe in a while either... Ugh, so many places to go!" I muttered to myself. "Oh well, I'll just go where the wind takes me! I've got months to visit everywhere! Come on, Dusk! Let's go!"

Neighing happily, Dusk starts to gallop away from Castle Town.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, as the sun was setting, I come across an old inn near what looks like Death Mountain. <em>Looks like I'll have to stay here for the night.<em> I place Dusk in the small stable to the side of the inn and walk in. At the front desk is a middle-aged man munching on a sandwich.

"Hello, I'd like to stay in a room for the night," I smile politely, not liking the looks the man is giving me.

"Sure, that'll be 150 rupees," he runs a hand through his greasy hair, looking at me with beady eyes. I slide the money towards him, and he hands me the key, giving me a wink in the process. Pretending not to see, I grab my belongings and hastily made my way upstairs.

"Let's see... Five, six, seven... Ah! Eight! I entered a decent sized room and take a look around. _Not bad... It'll do for today._ With that, I get ready for bed.

I have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up early so I could give back the key and avoid the sketchy man at the front desk. However, when I go downstairs, he is already there, eating bread. Frowning, I slowly go up to him and set down the key on the counter.<p>

"Aw, leaving already? Well, come back soon..." he says with a mouth full of bread, wiggling his eyebrows. Ignoring the comment, I step out into the fresh morning air, then shudder with fear. _I'm never going back there again._ Throwing on my cloak, I mount Dusk, ready to get going.

I ride through Hyrule Field for many hours, taking in the view of the mountains and the rolling plains. Everything is serene and peaceful, when suddenly, a fire arrow seems to fly out of nowhere, narrowly missing me and Dusk. Then another, another, and another. Panicking, I make Dusk go a little faster. _What's happening? Who's attacking me?_ All of a sudden, a swarm of Bokoblins come rushing at me. Some on wild boars, others on foot. They're holding clubs and bows. Out in the distance, I catch a glimpse of more of them, perched on cliffs, holding bows and shooting at me with fire arrows. Dusk is at her limit. She can't go any faster, and the Bokoblins are starting to catch up to us. I attempt to shake them off by making sharp turns, but to no avail. They are hot on my trail, showing no signs of slowing down any time soon.

Coming across a thick forest, I thought I could lose them in there. I ride down long, twisting paths, and when I look behind me again, they are gone. I slow to a halt and closed my eyes, sighing with relief. When I open my eyes again, my eyes widen. They're in front of me, blocking the path. My breath hitches, and I turned around to try and escape the other way. I soon realize that they are blocking the other way, as well. Soon, they're surrounding me on all sides, gradually closing in on me.

Before they can come any closer, I get off Dusk and attempt to use my magic on them. However, I keep messing up the spells due to fright, and give up. Taking out the emergency dagger instead, I stab the one nearest to me in the gut, killing it. I barely manage to pull it out before I'm clubbed in the head by a Bokoblin that had snuck up behind me. I fall to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in my ankle. My vision soon becomes blurry with each passing second. _I'm going die out here. I should've been more careful. _Tears well up in my eyes._ To my parents and Impa, I love you so much. I hope that you won't think it was all your fault. It was mine. I wanted so badly to leave. I thought I was old and mature enough when I didn't even know much about the outside world. I foolishly thought my magic and the dagger were enough to protect me, and now I'm paying the price for it. I should've never gone on this trip._ Before I pass out, I see a blur of green and brown, along with some sort of battle cry, then everything goes black.

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo wat'd ya think? Hope you all liked it! I was so unhappy with the original chapter I wrote, I just had to rewrite it! I see Zelda's having some trouble adjusting to the world, where there are people who are insanely rude and people who are perverts. I hate being shouldered by people, though. There's a whole entire sidewalk, and you have to walk into me? Once, this random guy bumped into me and I fell onto the sidewalk. He didn't say a simple sorry, or even look back. Till chapter 3, which will hopefully come very soon! So sorry for the long hiatus! I'm going on a school trip for the next 2 days, so I won't be able to update then. Well, see you later!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! But, I have more time now, so updates should come more regularly. Especially after finals are done, which is in about 2 weeks. Oh, and I've redone chapter 2, so be sure to read that as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda's POV<strong>

_Ughhh..._ I groaned and sat up, clutching my throbbing head. _Wait... What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?_ Many questions were running through my mind, none which I could answer. I looked around the room where I currently resided. It was a decent size, with a vanity off to one side and a dresser to the other. To the back wall stood a bed, where I was sitting at the moment. To my right was a bedside table.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, hoping to leave and find out more ahout where I was. My left foot was covered in bandages, something I didn't notice at first. Once it hit the ground, agonizing pain shot through my foot, making me hiss. My ankle is sprained, no doubt. Sighing, I lay down on the bed again. _Exploring will have to wait until later._ After a few minutes, the door opens and an elderly woman walks in. She's stout, wearing a plain purple cardigan and skirt, and her gray hair is piled on top of her head in a neat bun. She looks shocked to see that I'm awake.

"Oh! You're up! I have my homemade soup brewing downstairs. I'll bring a bowl up for you." she gives me a soft smile.

I'm hesitant at first, but then hear the loud grumbling of my stomach. I don't know who she is, but she seems nice. A few minutes later, she walks back in, balancing a steaming bowl of soup in her shaking hands.

"Here, drink up. Link will be back soon to check on you." she sets the bowl on the bedside table.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" I say.

"You're in Ordon. Link found you unconscious and brought you back here. You've been out like a light for three days." _Three days! What happened to me!_ "I'm not sure what happened to you, but Link should be back any minute now to explain." she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

_Who's this 'Link' she keeps mentioning? I guess I'll find out later._ I take the soup and start eating. Engrossed in my soup, I don't notice the door open and I don't hear the footsteps that approach the bed.

"Wow, you sure are hungry," a voice commented.

I freeze, the spoon halfway to my mouth. How long have they been there? I look up to see sky blue eyes staring at me curiously. They belong to a man about my age, if not a little older, maybe a year or two. Sandy blond hair falls in his eyes, making him boyishly handsome. Despite his good looks, he is wearing a forest green tunic, a white undershirt, brown boots, and a rather funny looking green pointy hat. He manages to pull it off to make it look good, though. I can't explain it, but his attire seems to suit him. He sits down on a chair next to the bed and we stare at each other for a few seconds before he breaks the silence.

"So... What's your name? Mine is Link" he says. _Oh, so this is Link._ I think for a moment. _My... Name? Uh... Shit, I forgot my name! Oh goddesses, I don't remember anything! What am I going to do?_ I look over at Link, who's waiting for me to continue.

"Uh... I can't remember anything..." I frowned. Link runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"You don't remember anything about what happened to you?" he asks.

"Nothing. How did I get here?"

"I was out hunting when I found you being attacked by Bokoblins. Luckily, I saved you in time and they didn't steal any of your belongings. You should be more careful. Lately, they've been robbing more travelers. I put your things in the dresser." he explained. _Wait, I was attacked?_

"And how long until my ankle is healed? I don't want to be a burden to you."

"It'll take a while, but you can stay here. Don't worry, you're not a burden," he assured.

"Really? Are you sure?" I'm not convinced about this. I hardly know them.

"Of course. We can't just let you go off by yourself in this state. Grandma wouldn't mind, either."

"Well, if you say so. But in return, I'll help out when my ankle heals. I insist."

"If you really want to. In the meantime, let's think of a new name for you. How about... Sam? Jane? Or maybe Victoria?" he suggested.

"Eh... Those are a little too unoriginal. I like the names Elodie, Vivienne, or Verena," I said.

"I like Verena. It suits you," he grinned.

"Verena it is, then!" I said happily. He smiles at me, then leaves to give me time to rest.

**Link's POV**

I walk away from the door and head downstairs, where my family is. My grandma's in the kitchen cooking dinner, while my little sister is reading a book. I walk up to my grandma to tell her how Verena is doing.

"Grandma, she lost her memories. She can stay with us, right? She even offered to help out after her ankle is healed," I said.

"Well, of course she can stay here! She can stay as long as she wants." Grandma said.

"Great! I'll introduce you and Aryll another day," I walked out of the kitchen and into my room, where I flopped down on my bed. This girl sure is a mystery. She is wearing clothes a mere peasant would wear, but has a wallet stuffed with rupees. It doesn't really make any sense. And plus, I found a jewel encrusted dagger a few feet away from her when I found her unconscious, which I'm guessing is hers. It's strange, but I'll have to wait until she regains her memories. I close my eyes and take a nap, already anticipating the next day.

**Zelda's POV**

The past two weeks have been very uneventful. Except for being properly introduced to his grandmother, who insisted I call her Grandma, and his twelve year old sister, Aryll, all I do everyday is lay in bed and rest. Link has been taking very good care of me. He brings me meals and replaces my bandages. Today is the day I can finally get them off! I sit excitedly while Link unwraps them, excited to be able to walk again.

"Ok, now try to walk," he said. "I'll be here in case you fall."

Slowly, I stand up and walk across the room. I'm making good progress so far, until I stumble. My arms flail in the air for what seem like an eternity, before I feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist and hold me still. Frozen in place, I turn around and stare into Link's blue orbs, my heartbeat quickening. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and quickly turn away so he wouldn't see my probably tomato-red face.

"Um, so I'll work on it, and tell you how it goes," I disentagle myself and turn to face him, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Are you sure, Verena? You could fall again," he said, "and I wouldn't be there to help."

"I'll be fine," I assured. "I probably won't fall again, but if I do, Grandma or Aryll could help me up." I really don't want anything awkward to happen between us. I think I see a flash of disappointment on his face, but it disappears and is replaced with his usual optimistic look. It must be my imagination, though.

"Well, if you say so, then!" he grins at me, then leaves the room.

I shuffle back to the bed, and lay down. I'll try walking tomorrow. It's late, and I'm getting tired. I rest my head on the fluffy pillow, then fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a beautiful garden that's full of bright, colorful flowers. The grass is soft and freshly cut, and birds fly from tree to tree, singing angelic melodies. Behind me sits a large, majestic castle. It looms over the courtyard, blocking some of the sunlight. A large, iron fence surrounds the area, closing off anything from it. A few feet away, I notice a little girl, who seems about six years old. She has short blond hair, and is wearing a sundress. She giggles as she plays in the garden, while a woman with grey hair watches over her from the castle. Soon, the girl goes up to the woman and drags her over to the side of the fence.<p>

"I want to go and see the world someday," she points a tiny finger outside.

"When you're older. The world is too dangerous for a little girl," the woman explains. Though she has grey hair, she looks healthy and young, with large muscles bulging out of her shirt. "Now come back inside. You've played for a very long time today."

The girl pouts, but reluctantly takes the woman's hand. She is lead inside, and looks back one last time before the castle doors shut.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this update! I sort of rushed at the end, because I kept you waiting for so long. I'll try hard to update as soon as I can, so don't give up on me! Review, and tell me what you think. They always make my day!<strong>

**-liveoutloud120**


End file.
